


【周迦】我的恋人是只猫

by Kasake



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasake/pseuds/Kasake
Summary: 阿周那时常怀疑，迦尔纳是猫变的。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【周迦】我的恋人是只猫

**Author's Note:**

> 周迦情人节24H活动文，现代paro的短小故事，逻辑奇妙。本文没有帅气的决斗，执着的宿疴，只有IQ3，相当程度的人物OOC，以及（只有一点点的）R18。

_熔岩巧克力蛋糕内里的棕色夹心自切口处汩汩流出，接触到温度较冷的盘底，便渐渐凝固下来。_  
_“抱歉，”最终他推开餐盘，“我不能接受这份好意。”_

最近，阿周那时常开始怀疑，迦尔纳其实是猫变成的。  
不不，他的精神绝对没有出现问题，最近大脑也没有受到不可逆转的损伤，更不必说遇到什么巨大的精神冲击导致的逻辑崩盘。他是在冷静，确实，合理地思考着这个命题。  
当然，无论对谁倾诉大概都会觉得阿周那的脑子坏掉了吧，猫怎么可能会变成人呢，你是不是Nek●Para（*一个猫拟人的恋爱游戏）玩上头了之类才是正常的想法。但阿周那对自己的偏差值十分自信，虽然不愿自夸头脑聪颖，不过自小到大的确鲜有问题可以难倒他。  
所以阿周那相信这次自己也能顺利找到相应的答案，无论其题目有多么荒谬。

**证据其一，迦尔纳长得很像猫**

一旦开始觉得迦尔纳和猫这两种生物具有联系，相关的线索就变得清晰了起来。  
首先要说的是，迦尔纳的外表有些异于常人，当然绝不是说他容貌丑陋异常的问题。实际上他的五官十分端正，在学生之间也有着相当高的人气。然而容易让人联想到白化病等症状的白皙肌肤，以男性的标准看来瘦削过头的身体，再加上他时常表情匮乏的脸，想必无论有多么英俊，也时常会叫人怀疑，这个男生真的不是幽灵之类的妖怪吗？  
但如果将它们都理解成为猫咪的特征，那就丝毫不奇怪了。纯白色的猫咪并不稀奇，精力旺盛的猫的身体自然也不会肥胖。这么想来，连迦尔纳不擅长与人沟通的地方也合情合理。也许他之前只会说喵喵喵呢。  
想到这里，阿周那抬头看了看和他并肩坐在沙发上迦尔纳。最初那个仿佛拒人千里之外的学生会长，现在正嘎吱嘎吱地咬着薯片，聚精会神地欣赏着电视机里播放的三流B级恐怖电影，对身侧不到五厘米距离的宿敌的注视完全没有反应。就像被自己从野性难驯的野猫驯养成家猫一样，时不时也会和主人撒娇。阿周那不禁有点得意地揽住了恋人的肩膀。  
“怎么了？”迦尔纳面无表情地转过头，苍白的脸色被电视散发的蓝光映衬得十分吓人，如果不是嘴边还沾着薯片渣子的话，“没想到阿周那你居然害怕看恐怖电影。要给你拿一条温暖的毛毯吗？”  
“我没有！”

**证据其二，迦尔纳的后颈是弱点**

……  
……迦尔纳在他进入的一瞬间死死地咬住身下的床单，十只手指也深深地陷入床单的褶皱当中，用力之大甚至让光滑的手背上凸起几根青筋。这么强烈的反应，若不是蜷缩起来的脚趾泄露了他动情的征兆，阿周那还真有一点在强迫对方的负罪感。  
“说了多少次了，不要压制住自己声音。听不到反馈的话，我怎么知道你感觉如何？”  
阿周那轻轻抚摸恋人白皙光裸的脊背，又着重照顾了几处敏感点。见迦尔纳紧绷的身体逐渐放松下来，再缓缓将剩余的部分顶入。高热的肠壁一如既往地紧紧咬住他的阴茎，没入一点便觉得里面一股阻力使他难以前进。好在先前开拓的步骤十分细致，让进入的过程并不至于十分痛苦。  
无论已经做过多少次，迦尔纳仍然需要充分的前戏才能容纳他的巨物，不过欣赏对方在前戏中露出白日难见的情态也是阿周那乐趣之一。  
迦尔纳这边已经不太能够思考这些问题了，光是进入就叫他大脑一片空白。两人结合的地方一开始又酸又胀，在阿周那的动作下逐渐转化为灭顶的快感，他无意识地往前挪了挪身体，想要摆脱这种快乐的折磨，又被阿周那握住腰肢扯了回来。这下他的双手再也没有支撑的力气，瘫软在床垫上。现在他只有腰部高高抬起，被阿周那牢牢固定在手中，仿佛真的是两只不知节制的野兽在交合。  
阿周那见到迦尔纳已经体会到了快感，便不再客气，加大了力度动作起来。整根抽出又齐根没入，速度也越来越快。仅用双手就可合抱的腰肢在手中无力颤抖着，手指几乎能隐隐感觉到自己的阴茎在小腹上顶出的凸起。那些被带出的透明液体在进出间堆积在交合处边缘，不知道是润滑液还是甬道内侧自己分泌出的肠液。  
两人做过许多次，对各自的身体已经如同自己一般熟悉。阿周那每次进出都游刃有余地顶在迦尔纳最脆弱的地方，让迦尔纳眼前金星乱冒。然而他即便已经被弄到乱七八糟，也依然抱着最后的理性一样，死咬着床单不放，口水与眼泪在上面濡湿了一片。阿周那看见恋人这么倔强，又是好气又是好笑，平时隐藏的施虐心理反而占据了上风。他故意伸出手指在迦尔纳嘴唇上摩挲，趁对方松懈的时机直接插入，恶劣地夹住迦尔纳柔软的舌头上下玩弄。这下迦尔纳便再也没有了办法，口中不住流出甜腻呻吟，比身下的水声更叫人面红耳赤。  
在天旋地转中，他感觉到阿周那整具身体都覆了上来，温柔地分开他扣紧床单的手，与他十指相握。与此同时阿周那又将脸埋在他的肩颈处，撒娇一样磨蹭。稍微有些硬的头发扫过后颈敏感的地方，带来几分痒意。迦尔纳率先察觉到了他的想法，不安地缩了缩，“别咬脖子，明天……明天还要去打工……嗯！”  
“放心，后面不会被看到的。”阿周那在光洁的皮肤上轻轻舔咬，含含糊糊地回答。普一接触，迦尔纳便觉得阿周那嘴唇上的热度如同毒药一样流进了他的四肢百骸中，竟然已经射了出来。朦胧间阿周那抽出尚还硬挺的器官，将他翻了个身，立刻又长驱直入。刚刚到达巅峰的身体敏感不堪，经受不住这样的快感，竟然又从阴茎里射出几星透明的液体。  
阿周那见此只是微微一笑，抬起恋人的大腿，在膝盖深处烙下轻吻，“迦尔纳满足以后，接下来该轮到我了吧？”

**证据其三，迦尔纳喜欢在阳光下打瞌睡**

“……迦尔纳先生，迦尔纳先生！醒一醒！”  
“唔，玉藻前吗？抱歉，让你久等了。” 迦尔纳被叫声惊醒，揉了揉眼睛， “是预约送给‘夫君大人’的花束对吧，我这就拿过来。”他有些摇晃地站起身，走向花店深处，又轻轻打了个哈欠。时间将近正午，璀璨的日光毫无遮拦地穿过花店外侧大面积的玻璃，撒在这方小小的净土当中。各色花朵沐浴在阳光之下显得格外娇艳动人，自然在阿周那眼中，精心照顾着他们的迦尔纳更是如此。  
什么，你问为什么阿周那会出现在这里？  
那当然是因为他现在就站在商店街的绿化旁边，装作歇脚的行人。实际上一双漆黑的眼睛一直在暗中观察花店里的情况。迦尔纳肯定想象不到，出门前还与自己亲吻道别的恋人，其实立刻换了衣服跟在身后，用千里眼注视着自己的一举一动吧。可以说为了找到迦尔纳是猫的证据，阿周那简直是不遗余力。  
虽然他偶尔心底里也会闪过“我到底在做什么？”的灵魂拷问。但是探索真相的过程从来是充满考验的，阿周那不会为一点小事而动摇。  
很快迦尔纳的身影又折返了回来，手中捧着一大捧以蓝色玫瑰为主基调的优雅风格花束。粉发女子笑眯眯地接过，又露出不放心的神情：“真是的，这么大意可不像迦尔纳先生哦。居然让小玉藻这个客人来叫你起床，万一店里的东西被偷走了要怎么办啊？”  
“抱歉。真是非常感谢你，”迦尔纳老实地低下头，“今天的阳光太好了，一不小心就睡着了。”  
玉藻前盯着他翻起的衬衫领子，神秘地笑了笑，“原来如此原来如此，小玉藻也懂得在日光下晒尾巴晒得蓬松柔软的快乐，但迦尔纳先生也要注意劳逸结合呀。毕竟今天才应该是正戏开幕的时候……”  
“喂，你干什么呢！阿周那！”  
炸雷一样的声音自后面响起，阿周那反射性一转头。果不其然，迦尔纳与自己共同的友人，马嘶就叉着手站在背后，一脸疑惑的表情往里张望，“这不是迦尔纳打工的花店吗？怎么不进去啊？”  
阿周那瞬间冷汗直冒：“这是……这是因为我和迦尔纳之前约好一起去旁边商店街的书店逛逛。我在等他下班。”  
“啊？”马嘶抬头看了一眼正当空的太阳，“可现在才中午，那小子打工下午才结束吧？”  
“……我习惯早一点到。”  
马嘶听后脸上的表情十分复杂，也不知道他到底相信了没有。不过很快他露出了理解的神色，“原来如此，是这么一回事儿啊。今天是情人节，你也蛮辛苦的啊！”  
“什么意思？”  
“装傻吗你，当然说你和迦尔纳交往的事情啦！那天在场的都以为你们俩不过是在玩惩罚游戏，谁知道居然真的坚持下来了。为这件事老爷还输给我一包奥利奥饼干……怎么了，脸色很不好看啊？”  
“没什么，”阿周那偏过脸，“我突然想起还有事要做。谢谢你提醒我时间，下回见。”  
看着匆匆离去的阿周那的背影，马嘶挠了挠头，“这两个人在搞什么……吵架？”

**证据其四，迦尔纳走路没有声音**

说是有事不过是借口罢了。阿周那离开花店门口就径直回了家，理所当然的，房间里空无一人。他懒散地将外套往椅子上一扔，无精打采地坐在沙发上。  
实际上马嘶并没有说错，他与迦尔纳的亲密关系的确是由惩罚游戏开始的。

第一次与迦尔纳见面并不是什么愉快的事情，当时两人各自在高中担任学生会长。尽管两所学校身为兄弟校，然而学生之间却多有摩擦，经常会在升学率、申请经费、校内活动等问题上暗中比较。再加上阿周那发现自己与对方天生理念不合，在交流中时常有激烈的争议，更是营造出一种两人势如水火的氛围。  
虽然如此，阿周那却也不得不去承认，这个各个地方都仿佛是自己对立面的家伙，正是命运里的宿敌。在此之前，他还没对任何人燃起如此之大的热情。当时的他暗暗发誓，无论用什么手段，他也要战胜迦尔纳。这样争斗的关系一直维持到二年级。  
奇妙的是，似乎大家将他们两人之间的对决当做是为了学校荣誉的战斗（这让阿周那有种被当成斗兽场里的角斗士，供人做消遣一样哭笑不得的感觉。），进而作为感情的宣泄口，学生们私下产生的恩怨反而变少了。  
因此当两个学校的学生会干部提议举办联谊会的时候，阿周那并没有感到十分惊讶，而是在听到对面迦尔纳也去的时候鬼使神差地答应了下来。  
这个选择到底是幸运还是终极的不幸呢。在KTV唱得兴起的之后，大家开始提议玩起国王游戏。  
“好！”还记得是某个男生抽到了国王的木签，兴奋地举起双手，“我的命令是，让七号向三号告白之后接吻！”  
人群开始起哄，直到他们看到分别坐在房间两侧的学生会长们同时站了起来，像听到裁判号令的拳击手一样向对手走去。大家像同时失去了声音一样，整个房间里鸦雀无声。只能隐隐听到抽到国王的男生小声在说，“要不然这一轮就这么算了吧……”  
阿周那一定没有停止，他是绝不会在宿敌面前露出胆怯一面的。绝不。要停止也是迦尔纳先。然而他也没有。  
“我是三号。”迦尔纳走到阿周那面前，看了看自己的木签，用波澜不惊的声音念了出来。不，又或许谁也没有站起来。当时的记忆已经被酒精侵蚀得七七八八，就连接下来发生的事情也如同笼罩着一团云雾。然而那双如同翠玉一样澄澈闪耀的眼睛至今还停留在视网膜深处，他为此付出了一整个后背布满被指甲抓挠的伤痕作代价。  
从此之后宿敌之间多了一层秘而不宣的关系。由于两人做爱的相性就像他们的成绩一样优秀，简直称得上是天作之合也并不为过。两人在学习，学生会工作，以及备考种种以外，只要有空就会腻在一起。关系也从开始除了做爱一言不发，到仿佛交往中的情侣。  
最终发展到了考上同一所大学，又在找人合租房子理所当然地遇到了对方，直至同居的今天。这个速度即使对恋爱小说来说都是过于疾风骤雨般的进展，自然也遗漏了一些重要的事情。  
比如说，似乎两人还没有向对方告白过。  
所以在今年的情人节之前，阿周那做了熔岩巧克力蛋糕。

阿周那打开冰箱，那块熔岩蛋糕就静静地摆放在冷冻层的角落。由他精心烘焙的作品从色相和味道上都是完美的，然而对于没有被吃掉的食物来说再怎么完美也毫无意义。

熔岩巧克力蛋糕内里的棕色夹心自切口处汩汩流出，接触到温度较冷的盘底，便渐渐凝固下来。  
“抱歉，”最终迦尔纳推开餐盘，“我不能接受这份好意。”

那天自己的心情只能用如坠地狱来形容。聪明如迦尔纳，一定听懂他制作蛋糕的言外之意了吧。然而被干脆利落的拒绝了，甚至无法将这份感情直接诉诸于口，又无法狠心地将这三年来的一切一刀两断。其结果就是阿周那开始异想天开的产物。  
迦尔纳一直不擅表达，这是被自己深刻了解的事情，那么那句话中是否有具有别的深意，又或者别的理由阻止了他回应自己的告白……难道迦尔纳其实是无法摄入咖啡因的动物，所以没有办法吃巧克力的他才会干脆地推开巧克力蛋糕。阿周那陷入了这样的妄想，  
是的，比起思考迦尔纳为什么会拒绝他这样灰暗的理由，还不如想象对方不是人类更轻松。自己就是自欺欺人到了这种地步。  
阿周那开始控制不住地发笑。  
既然巧克力蛋糕被收到的人嫌弃，那么它的使命就算是彻底结束了。就像自己还没有开始就结束的恋情一样，最好全部扔进垃圾桶，永远不见天日。

“为什么要在不开灯的厨房里一个人大笑？”  
“呜啊！”阿周那毫无防备，被这一声吓得大叫出来。今天已经是第二次被从后面的招呼吓到，对心脏实在不好。阿周那一边腹诽一边转过身，原本应该在打工的迦尔纳正站在后面，一双清澈的蓝绿色瞳孔在黑暗中隐隐闪光。没错，这家伙在家里走路总是静悄悄得，突然出现在别人背后，阿周那都要怀疑他脚下真的长出肉垫来了。  
“抱歉，我不是有意要吓唬你。我喊了你的名字，可你一直在笑。”迦尔纳歪了歪头，看向阿周那身后，“为什么要扔掉那个巧克力蛋糕？它不是你几天前刚做好的，未免可惜。”他说着便要隔着阿周那伸手去够。两人身量相仿，迦尔纳为了够到蛋糕，整个人几乎都贴在对方身上。之间两人的距离瞬间化为零，近得呼吸可闻。  
这绝不是讨厌对方时可以做出来的动作。  
阿周那心头一热，维持着这个姿势趁势将对方拥抱在怀里。“我喜欢你，迦尔纳。”他不敢看迦尔纳的脸，顶着滚烫的面皮飞快地往下说道，“这不是惩罚游戏或者别的什么，我是认真的。和你在一起的时间我感到十分快乐，我无法忍受有一天它也会走向结束。”  
“……”迦尔纳没有做声，只有陡然加快的心跳声证明他也十分紧张。  
阿周那深吸一口气，“可以和我以成为家人为前提交往吗？”他不知道迦尔纳现在是什么样的表情，当然如果他知道了会十分后悔没能亲眼目睹吧。过了一会儿，又仿佛过了一个宇迦，他终于听到迦尔纳略带鼻音的声音，“当然可以，我以为我们早就是了。”  
仿佛心脏都要蹦出的一瞬间。阿周那狂喜地在柔软的嘴唇上反复摩挲，又几次贪婪地探入深处，仿佛渴求甘露的旅人。直到迦尔纳脸上浮起缺氧的红色才堪堪停止。  
“哈……哈啊……”过了一会儿，迦尔纳略带沙哑的声音才传了过来，“原来这两天你举止奇怪都是在纠结这个吗？”  
“都被你注意到了吗？”阿周那自嘲地笑了笑，“对不起，偷偷跟踪了你。我以为你拒绝我，是因为已经有交往的人了。我一时嫉妒才……只因为你不肯吃巧克力蛋糕就开始怀疑朝夕相处的恋人，我很多疑吧？”  
“我不是这个意思，”迦尔纳摇摇头，稍微推开阿周那的肩膀，好让自己能够直视对方。 “我也要拿出同样的勇气和你坦白。”他难得露出有些羞赧的神情，双眼游离了一下，又下定决心握住阿周那的手放在头顶。  
阿周那好奇地摸了摸，在柔软发丝下，似乎有团热乎乎毛茸茸的东西在……抖动？  
“阿周那，我是猫。”

**证据其五，迦尔纳亲口承认 ~~他是猫~~ 喜欢我**

End


End file.
